


escape and thoughts of the future

by Aprilertuile



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilertuile/pseuds/Aprilertuile
Summary: They just escaped the planet, all that was left for the Mandalorian and the child was... To manage to survive whatever the future had in store for them, and the man wonders...
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	escape and thoughts of the future

The mandalorian breathed and relaxed against the back of his seat.  
They had escaped for now. And his clan would be safe enough. The bounty hunter league never knew there was a Mandalorian clan near them, so he had no doubt his clan would manage to get rid of most of the pests and go to ground again somewhere else. 

But while they were safe for now, there was no doubt that the baby and he wouldn’t be safe for long.  
The fact the bounty hunters all came after them so fast was proof enough. He doubted the bounties would end there. 

So now he was alone with a child of he didn’t even know what specie, on the run, and soon to be hunted to a quite impressive degree if the fight on planet was any indication.  
He would soon have to stop for credits, fuel, food and probably supplies for the child, the question now was: where would it be the safest to stop?  
Clearly his usual places would be deathtraps by the time he landed. 

The child was looking at him with wide eyes and a smile, cooing happily… Even as some tool levitated in the cockpit of the ship. 

“Don’t play with that.” Warned the man. 

To no avail as the tool kept levitating toward the child. With a sigh, the man started to question his sanity and caught the tool from mid-air...  
Only for a little grimace of frustration to adorn the child’s face, and for another tool to start levitating. 

Under his helmet, unseen by the child, the man rolled his eyes. Children…

The man scooped the child in his arms, and as soon as he did so, a heavy clang indicated the floating tool had suddenly reconciled itself with gravity. 

In order to keep the child’s interest off of his tools and those of his weapons that weren’t hidden and secure, the armored man started to tell the child a story of one of his bounties. The child was looking at him with fascination, cooing and giggling when appropriate, even as the man holding him was starting to gather every tool and weapon he had that wasn’t fixed somewhere to, well, childproof his ship. 

And wasn’t that a novel concept for him. 

If that situation lasted, he would need to show the child how to not fire a weapon. Just in case the epidemic of floating material worsened. He didn’t want for a blaster to suddenly start to float around and fire accidentally, potentially killing them both. 

Was the child even mentally old enough to learn weapon safety? Even so much as the basic of “if you don’t know what it is, don’t touch it”?

Why had he even thought this was a good idea ?

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the 3rd episode of the Mandalorian and I was so happy to see more of the mandalorian clan.  
> This is what has been in my head for a couple of hours since I watched the episode, so... 
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for any mistake I may have made (and if you see any, don't hesitate to tell me), and I hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
